Starting new
by Love-don't-die
Summary: Hermione Zabini was nothing like her brother and being transferred to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was about to prove just how right that statement was. She didn't know what to expect, especially when she meets the blonde that is Draco Malfoy and the Slytherin that is about to turn her world upside down as she falls for the snake a little each day.Rated T for language
1. New

**A/N: So I don't own Harry Potter and never will, I just own this plot. **

**As some know I am dyslexic but I hope I picked up most of the mistakes and I am sorry if there is any. **

Introduction

3rd person

The Zabini's were never your typical pureblooded family. They didn't believe in the whole pureblood supremacy, that muggleborns and half-bloods didn't belong in the wizarding world. They were on the neutral side, believed that all magical beings had the same right as each other that blood was the same colour no matter what you were.

They were grateful though like most others when Harry Potter, the chosen one and his 'golden trio' team were able to rid the world of a man who would have made their opinion difficult, who would have forced them into something they didn't believe in or want to fight for.

But like most other pureblood family's the Zabini's believed that reputation and image was everything.

Mrs Zabini was your typical pureblooded woman. She was the type of person women would love to be and men would love to be with. Hair as black as night that flowed down her back freely, her eyes a deep brown the type that if seen you would compare to chocolate, skin so pale it rivalled that of a vampire ,ruby lips and a body to die for. She was a kind woman, naïve in many ways but when it came to her children she was different.

Mr Zabini was nothing like his wife, he was a strong man with defined features. He was handsome in his own way, but could hold his own. He ran his own business and was one of the finest entrepreneurs that gave even the Malfoy's a run for their money. People called him a credit to the wizarding world; others would say he wasn't someone to be messed with. But to his family he was a loving father and a doting husband.

Their son Blaise was just like his father in many ways. He was one half of a twin - although they were un-identical they were similar in ways. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was a true Slytherin at heart, sly and sneaky but was nothing compared to his best friend Draco. He was tall with dark hair and the skin to match, and was what a girl would call player and a boy a god, but like anyone else he had a weakness, which just happened to be his sister.

Hermione was nothing like any of them, although she was the other half of a twin. She was the sweetest girl you could ever be in the company off. With long wavy brown hair, pale skin, red lips and the same eyes as her mother. She was the type of girl every boy wanted, that everyone would call stunning and all eyes would turn to her whenever she walked into the room. But she didn't pay attention, modesty being one of her finest points along with her brains as she came top in every class that she attended at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

They were all different, yet the same as they would all do anything for love.

-o.o-

Chapter one - new

Hermione's POV

So today was the day, the day I was being transferred. To say I was nervous would be an understatement, I had no idea what today would bring but somewhere deep inside I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Awh look at sis getting her hair done all nice for her first day of school," a voice taunted from behind as I began to twist and turn my hair the muggle way not trusting myself with magic just yet as nerves began to get the best of me.

"Well I don't know what to expect so I have to make the effort," I shot back not bothering to turn as I saw Blaise walk closer to the mirror and stand just behind my shoulder.

"You can expect the same as before just with better company," he smirked.

"No honestly B, what am I meant to wear or do? What if I'm not put in Slytherin? Or if people hate me?" I began to fire questions at him, turning to face him now. I was worried I had to admit, everyone knew one another, they all grew up together and I was about to just walk in on that and expect what? I honestly didn't know.

"Whoa Mione calm down," he laughed. "you wear your uniform," he gestured to my bed where my new uniform was lay, "- and if you're not put in Slytherin, then I will just have to disown you," he shrugged as I grabbed my hair brush and threw it at him "geez I was kidding," he rubbed his head where the brush had hit him, "with a temper like that how are you not being put in that house?" he smiled as he dodged the comb I threw. "But in all seriousness if you're not in Slytherin than so what? You'll still be my annoying twin that doesn't even look like me, or as good as I do." He smiled and I couldn't help but return it.

"Right, but how are we getting there?" I turned back to do my hair making sure every piece of it was curled before I used spray that would keep it in place all day.

"Hogwarts express," he said like it was no big deal while I turned back towards him.

"What? We get a train seriously?" I was shocked, back in Beauxbatons we would have the finest carriages take us to our destination not a - a train.

"Yep," he popped the p "now you better hurry we'll be apparating soon," and without another word he turned and left my chamber so that I could finish getting ready.

Sighing I began on my make-up while keeping it simple, I layered my lashes with mascara and lined my eyes with eye-liner, before adding a tad bit of foundation to give my face at least a bit of colour the nerves made me lose. Feeling satisfied I walked over to my bed and took of the dressing gown I was wearing before sliding on my new uniform.

I tried to stick to the rules I received about the uniform as much as I could, but after spending six years in a school where you wore silk for clothes you couldn't help but change the knee-high skirt to four or five inches above the knees, and instead of short socks I replaced them with long knee-high ones before slipping on a pair of muggle ballet flats. The rest I kept the same. Same write shirt - no tie yet as I didn't have my house - and also the same black robes.

"You know dad will never let you out of the house dressed like that," I really do need to lock my door.

"Honestly Blaise I could've been getting changed," I moaned at him before picking up my bag and books.

"Heard you finished so I came to help you with that," he pointed to my trunk and I smiled at his offer.

"You mean mum made you help?" he smirked, "thought so but thank you," we both took an end and lifted it out into the hall ready for the house elves to collect and take to the school.

"What are you wearing?" my dad asked as soon as I was stood at the bottom of the stairs causing me to roll my eyes.

"My school uniform daddy," I said as sweetly as I could, knowing how to act to get him to agree to anything I say.

"Doesn't look like it," he gave me a pointed look, well my skirt anyway.

"Oh honey," my mum stepped in, "leave her alone she doesn't feel comfortable in it as it is," she winked my way defending me for which I was grateful.

"Fine, but Blaise," he turned to my brother "keep an eye on her." B just nodded his head as we took hold of our parents and apparated to platform nine and three-quarters.

I didn't know what I was expecting, but what I saw was differently not it. The platform was dirty and filled with rubbish and crushed chocolate frogs. Students of all ages passed by shouting people that they knew as they all piled onto a bright red train.

"Well, have fun," my dad said awkwardly and I held back my laughter. In the public eye my father was a tough man who didn't show any affection, but back home he was the most caring father I could wish for.

"Oh you know I will," Blaise laughed before turning and walking towards the train.

"Bye then," mum whispered and I giggled before embracing them both.

"I'll miss you," I whispered placing a kiss on both their cheeks.

"We'll miss you too, write to us any time you want," my mum called before pushing me to the train "now go, go have fun and owl us tomorrow night!" she shouted as I nodded my head before stepping on to the crowded train.

_Right Hermione breathe, _I chanted to myself making my breath go in and out as I walked down the train watching as heads turned my way. _All you have to do is find somewhere empty to sit and then they will stop and leave you alone. _Again I breathed in and out looking into each compartment trying to find one that was empty.

And when the train started I found one near the front. Sighing happily I slipped in and closed the door behind me and turned straight towards the window.

I didn't know how long I sat there for, minutes, hours I had no idea. But when the door slid open I didn't even pay attention until I heard the voices.

"I don't care Ronald, this is the only compartment that's not full yet," a girl said and I slowly turned and watched as thee students stepped through the door, closing it behind them.

Three mouths dropped as I turned fully towards them, the two boys and one girl stood staring opened mouthed at me.

I sighed; just because I was use to this reaction it didn't mean I wasn't sick of it, but I guess when your family had nymph blood it was sort of expected. So instead of commenting I stood and held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." I introduced myself watching as their eyes widened before the small ginger girl recovered.

"Hey I'm Ginny and these two are Harry and Ron," she pointed to them both as they were still too busy looking at me to respond.

"Hi," I waved a little awkwardly before sitting down again knowing exactly who they were.

"Sorry, but do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," she gestured to the free seats.

"Not at all," I answered with a smile and watched as they sat letting an awkward silence fill the air.

I returned to looking out the window, taking a moment to look at the three properly from the corner of my eye.

The girl was incredibly pretty, with long ginger hair and freckles lining her face. She looked younger than the other two by a year or two but she had these amazing blue eyes that made her face look older than it should.

The other ginger boy was her brother I was guessing. He was the tallest of the three with short hair and the same blue eyes as the others and was more on the leaner side. He was cute but the last was cuter.

He was tall with dark hair which reminded me of my mothers, he had pretty green eyes and by the lightning scar on his forehead I was guessing this was the famous Harry Potter.

"So I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Ginny asked and I was glad she broke the silence.

"Yeah just transferred from Beauxbatons," I smiled and began to play with my skirt awkwardly.

"Oh so you wore one of those blue dresses?" the one called Ron asked before blushing at his outburst.

"Yeah, I do prefer this uniform though doesn't stick to me as much," I smiled at him and watched as his blush turned a deeper shade of red than before.

"Oi Weasley put your tongue back in," I rolled my eyes before turning to see my brother stood at the door, glaring at them.

"What do you want Zabini?" Harry asked and I just stayed quite watching the exchange.

"Not like it's any of your business Potter but I've come to get Hermione," he smirked, "you coming?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No I think I might stay here for now, I'll meet up with you later though," I smiled and he just nodded before turning and walking away calling, "hands off Gryffindorks or there will be trouble," behind him.

"Geez you're not even here a few hours and the Slytherin git's already after you, I mean you're hot but-" he blushed once again "didn't know you had a boyfriend," I couldn't help the snort that broke free as I broke down laughing, clutching my side as I attempted to breathe again. "What's so funny?" he muttered under his breath.

"Bla - Blaise isn't my boyfriend," I continued laughing.

"Oh. How is it you know him than?" Ginny asked.

"He's my brother," I answered calming down as all their eyes widened.

"You're the other Zabini?" Harry asked, the other Zabini? Am I supposed to take offence?

"Hermione Zabini, pleasure to meet you," I placed the smirk Blaise used on my face deciding it was an innocent enough question, and I wasn't one to make enemies on the first day.

"Wow, your nothing like I expected you to be," Ginny whispered.

"Why what did you expect?" I asked honestly a little curious.

"Nothing like you, Blaise is, well a Slytherin and you seem, you seem nice," she shrugged.

"People always say we're too different to be twins, but I never really saw the point of acting the way he does sometimes," I shrug as well.

"Wait your twins?" Ron asks and I nod my head "wow."

"So what house are you in?" Harry asked and I gave him a grateful smile for changing the subject.

"I'm not sure yet, the letter said they will place me when I arrive," they nodded their heads as the train slowed down.

"Which will be sooner than you think," He muttered as the train finally came to a stop. "Come on you can get the carriage with us if you want? It's pretty hard to find one here," I nodded my head and followed them out; grateful for the company and the fact I didn't have to find my way there alone.

"Thank you," I muttered and followed them off the train as eyes followed me once again.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Ginny asked walking at my side.

"Does what bother me?" I wondered as we approached the carriages.

"People staring, it's like you're the second Harry Potter," I watched as said Potter blushed "their eyes follow you everywhere, not that I blame them."

"Yeah it can bother me, but you get used to it," I shrugged once again "I just ignore them though."

"Well if they found out you were a Zabini their going to get worse," Ron said under his breath earning him two glares "what it's the truth."

"Yeah but you didn't need to say it out loud," Ginny smacked him across the head as we approached the building. "Are you ready see your new school?" she asked me and I nodded my head stepping out and staring up at the castle in front of me.

_It's huge_, was the first thing that came into my head. It was old as well, but when you looked at some of the bricks you could tell they were only recently put there, or back there.

"Hey Hermione are you coming?" Ginny asked and I nodded my head following her into the castle and towards the front where a witch dressed in dark green was waiting.

"Professor McGonagall this is," Ginny started before the tall witch cut her off.

"Hermione Zabini," I nodded my head, although it wasn't a question. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she smiled warmly and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Thank you and it's a pleasure to be here," I answered honestly watching as her eyes widened. Huh so she hasn't seen the Zabini charm yet, not many had but I wanted to make an impression.

"Shall we get you sorted?" she asked and I nodded my head as she shooed Ginny away before placing a hat on top of my head.

_**Hmm..**_ I jumped at the voice that sounded like it was inside me. _**Another Zabini I see, but different, yes very difficult than the previous Zabini's, nothing I've yet seen in the family. **_I was a little confused looking around to see other students filling in but none were paying any attention to where I was stood, which meant I was the only one that could hear it, _**You're brave and smart both fine qualities to have, but you're also cunning, so much more than your brother. You have skill and raw talent also, just were to put you. **_I shut my eyes waiting for the answer I knew was coming, _**I know, Gryffindor!**_

**A/N: Hey so some of you may recognise this story, I did post it under the name Alltimelowfreak11 but I am re-writing it and changing some things around which will include the ending, I may also add chapter and such. **

**But I hope you review and tell me if you like it and the changes cause honestly my confidence is on the low right now so let me know. **

**Until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	2. Different

**A/N: So as always I don't own Harry Potter and never will, I do own this plot though :)**

Chapter two – different

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ I began to chant over and over again in my head as I listened to the name of the house repeat itself even when the hat was removed from my head.

What was I supposed to do now? What were people going to say? Was Blaise going to disown me? What was father going to say? Oh Merlin what are his friends going to think when they learn that not only was I placed into Gryffindor but I was also the first Zabini to do so? I was thinking the worst, because I, Hermione Zabini was the first out of the entire family, - this is including when the school was first opened to other magical fork, - to be placed into a house that wasn't the serpents.

Well shit!

"Miss Zabini? Miss Zabini?" I heard a voice call, "are you alright? You look a little pale," I glanced up then from the corner of my eyes, watching as professor McGonagall's features turned too one of worry. I knew I couldn't answer her question though as simple as it was I was unable to find my words, so instead I nodded my head.

"Good, and did the hat give you a house?" her face was still creased with lines showing that she didn't believe me, not even in the slightest, but again I nodded my head. "And would you care to share which house that may be?" _no I bloody well wouldn't,_ but instead of saying this I whispered the dreaded word I knew I couldn't lie about.

"Gryffindor."

"Excellent," she clapped her hands together as a smile formed across her face, "now if you'd follow me," she turned on her heel then as she began to walk down the rows of seats, beckoning me to follow.

Once again as I walked down the long rows of tables I saw many eyes turn my way, whispers started and I even received some winks from the male population, this was the reason I preferred an all-girls school, it meant that 90% of them wouldn't comment on appearances, although you always had the odd few that would.

"Ah Miss Weasley, just the person I wanted to see. It seems that Miss Zabini here will be joining Gryffindor for the remainder of her time here and I was hoping you could maybe sit with her?" I nearly groaned, I didn't need special treatment and I defiantly wasn't a charity case.

"Of course, I was actually just telling Harry and Ron here how I would love Hermione to join our house," That caught my attention as I snapped my eyes towards her.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have announcements to make," and with a swish of her cloak she was off again walking back the way we had just came.

"Here Hermione you can sit next to me," Harry offered moving over so I could sit next to him and another dark-haired boy "this is Neville by the way," I turned towards him with a smile.

"Neville Longbottom," he introduced himself holding out his hand towards me as he waited patiently for me to return the gesture causing me to believe he hadn't heard McGonagall's previous comment. But I didn't get to answer him in which I was grateful for, because at that moment McGonagall stepped onto the small stage up front.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts to both the old and new students," she smiled around the room, from table to table before she continued. "After a dreadful term last year I am pleased to see so many of you here, unharmed and safe within the school grounds once more," this time as she looked around a frown crossed her face. "I understand that many of you have lost loved ones, family and friends in the previous year but I stand here today to offer you all another chance, a chance to reinvent yourself and start new, to leave the past behind you and to move on towards a brighter future," the smile returned. "There will be a few changes to term this year, one as you will all know is the added year, this year the students who should have graduated the previous year are back to take their exams and to perhaps teach younger students a little something that only they from experience can show. The second which will involve everyone is there will be no passwords for the common rooms except for at night for as you all know obvious reasons," she gave the table I guessed was Slytherin a meaningful look. "But many of the other changes will be announced later on. As always the forbidden forest is out of bounds to everyone and Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that all Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products are banned from school grounds." This time it was the Gryffindor's she gave the look to. "Now without further a-do, and in the words of the late Albus, let the feast begin," When I turned back towards the table I gasped, there was food everywhere. Puddings to pies, potatoes to salads, everything I could think of all lined the table and the smell coming from them made my mouth water.

"You're wearing the same look first years are wearing," Harry whispered in my ear and I blushed a little before picking up my fork and placing a bit of meat and potato pie on my plate.

"Does this happen every day?" I whispered to him.

"Not as big as this but yeah," He nodded.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far? Bet it's different hey?" Neville asked.

"It is different I guess but in a good way," I smiled at him before looking around once more "It's enchanting," I whispered while looking up and the ceiling which was bewitched to look like the night sky.

"No wonder they put you in Gryffindor," A familiar voice said from behind me. "Especially if you're associating with the Weasels, Longbottom and the boy wonder," I turned and glared at Blaise, while I watched as the others did the same.

"Really B, could you not be yourself for just a moment?" I asked turning back to my dinner.

"Don't think I can dearest," I could hear the smirk in his voice again, "anyway, why don't you come eat with me and Draco?" I heard Harry snort.

"Because I'm a Gryffindor," I answered turning back towards him.

"Oh come on Hermione," he groaned "I told dad I would look out for you, and plus I want to eat dinner like we always do, don't make me beg," he smiled acting like he did when no one was around showing his real self, which by the looks on the others faces he didn't show around them.

"Fine," I sighed giving up "Do you guys mind?" I asked not wanting to offend them. But they shook their heads.

"Yay, now come on," he pulled my hand and led me towards the Slytherin table. "Hey Drake, this is my sister Hermione;" he announced as everyone turned to me, all accept him at first.

"Oh the new girl the one that they're saying is-" he didn't finish as he turned around and ran his eyes over my body and I couldn't help but do the same thing.

Bloody hell he was gorgeous, there was no denying that. What with his tussled blonde hair, pale complexion and silver eyes he had the looks people would die for. His cheeks where defined and stood out perfectly and as I raked my eyes down his body I saw the abs that were hidden under his shirt. "Hot," he finished, his voice sounding far away.

"Well this is awkward," Blaise commented sitting down next to Draco and moving closer to him so I could sit on his opposite side.

"What's awkward?" Draco's eyes followed me, but instead of feeling uncomfortable I felt flattered.

"You making googly eyes at my sister," he snapped slapping him across the head like Ginny did with Ron.

"I am not making googly eyes."

"Okay if you say so," he muttered sarcastically and I held back my smile. "Anyway Mione, I don't believe you're a Gryffindork now," I turned my attention to my smirking brother, one that seemed to be permanently placed on his face.

"And I don't believe you're a Slytherdick," I flashed his own smirk back at him as I heard Draco chuckle.

"Can't be helped," he shrugged.

"Why not, I mean you act so different around me than you do everyone else; they act like they're scared of you," I observed the fear in some of the Gryffindor's eyes when Blaise came to get me.

"Well then my mission is complete," he high-fived Draco who beamed back at him and knew I couldn't take much more.

"You know what? You can really be a piece of shit when you want to be," without another word I stood up and left a shocked silence behind, heading back over to my own house table.

"Back so soon?" Harry asked smiling when I dumped myself back on the bench.

"Blaise is being a twat," I answered taking a sip of the pumpkin juice, "so I came back."

"Ah so you met the Blaise we all know and love?" Ginny asked and I noted her sarcastic tone at the end.

"Unfortunately."

"Well just ignore him, and if you're finished eating I'll show you to the Gryffindor common room, always helped cheer me up." Harry offered with a blush.

"Thank you, are any of you coming?" I asked the others who just shook their heads.

"We'll be up later, not finished eating yet," Ron mutter around a mouthful of food as he stuffed a whole potato in to his mouth, if anyone asked I could honestly say I have never found anything more revolting than that sight right there.

"Okay, we'll see you up there," I gave an awkward wave before walking side by side with Harry out of the great hall.

We walked in silence for a while climbing up a flight of stairs. I didn't know what to say to him I mean what are you meant to ask someone you've known under twenty-four hours anyway? "So why is it you transferred?" apparently that's what you ask "if you don't mind me asking that is," a tint of pink flashed across his cheeks once more.

"It's a long story," I muttered but he just raised an eyebrow and I sighed "it's not something I want to get into right now," I admitted looking down at my feet as we walked further down the corridor "Sorry," I whispered.

"No don't worry I shouldn't have asked, I was just curious," he came to a stop and I had to look up. We were now stood in front of a portrait of a - well of a fat lady. She was beautiful in her own way, as I had always admired the way women on the larger side are more confident than skinnier girls.

"You must be the new student I've been hearing about," the women smiled at me.

"Yes miss," I answered politely.

"Oh I like you already," she winked before turning towards Harry "Welcome back Mr Potter," she nodded her head at him.

"Thank you," he smiled up at her. "Albus," He muttered and I watched as the picture moved aside revealing a passage way.

"Hey Harry?" I asked ignoring the room around me for a moment.

"Yeah?" He began walking over to a couch, which was located in front of the fire.

"Why are people so scared of my brother and Draco?"

He sighed, "They both have a past, Malfoy's worse than Zabini's is but they're both bad," I tilted my head to the side waiting for him to continue. "Malfoy is an ex deatheater," I nodded my head knowing this already from Blaise "who also tried to kill Dumbledore," I nodded once more, again knowing the whole story. "So I guess that's why they're scared of him, but Blaise, they're not afraid but more intimidated by him".

"Why?" it was almost laughable.

"Blaise and Malfoy have a reputation here at Hogwarts, they're known as womanizers to almost everyone that meets them. And I swear they're trying to work their way through the school, well the female population anyway," he shook his head.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me my brother is like a man whore?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something like that yeah but I guess he's not as bad as Malfoy though," he mused and I pulled my feet under me.

"Why, what has Draco done that Blaise hasn't?" I wondered. I was really fascinated by the looks I received from him before, they were not like any others I've received.

"People well girls tend to fall at both boys feet," I snorted "but Blaise lets them know that it's nothing personal and that he doesn't want anything else, that he's not ready for commitment," I nodded my head this I definitely understood "but that's what gets them, from what Ginny told me they all want to be the ones to get to him, to make him want to commit to them."

"So how's he different from Malfoy?"

"Malfoy does it less, I don't know how to put it but less politely you could say," I narrowed my eyes waiting for him to continue "He will make a girl think that she's the only one in the world or so I've heard. He acts like he's interested but as soon as he gets what he wants he will leave you like yesterday's news," I nodded my head, ah so that's what those looks were about before.

"How many times has he done that?" I wondered.

"Well a few but normally girls are just willing, they want to 'tame the beast,'" he laughed and I couldn't help but join in before taking the time to finally look around the room.

It was so different from what I was used to. Instead of the white theme that the academy had it was decorated in both red and gold, with small windows dotted around the room. It was very homely and warm with the grand fire near a set of stairs which I was guessing lead to the rooms, as there was another opposite those on the far wall. It may be different but it felt much warmer than what I felt at home or Beauxbatons.

"Do we stay here all the time?" I asked turning back to the boy beside me.

"We can go most places but we have to be back in here by midnight now," he smiled and I nodded my head.

"Well I'm tired so if it's okay with you I'm going to head to bed," I wanted to make sure I was well rested for tomorrow.

"Of course, sleep tight Hermione," he smiled as I made my way up the stairs with the letter G beside it.

"Night Harry," I waved and carried on my way.

**A/N: So thank you so much for the response on the first chapter it means so much to me :) **

**I've had this written for quite some time now but I've been trying to make it perfect, may not of worked but it's the best I've got. **

**Anyway I shall start on the next and until next time :)**

**Jess **

** x**


	3. Cocky

**A/N: So as always I don't own Harry Potter and never will, I do own this plot though. **

Chapter Three - Cocky

"She's been here a day and she already has Blaise wrapped around her little finger," I was woken early that morning before the alarm even went off to the sounds of loud whispering coming from the two beds beside me. It was a surprise I had to admit that the room I was sleeping in was shared, I'd stopped when I walked through the door thinking I'd entered the wrong room but once I saw my luggage on top of one of the beds I knew that I did in fact have the right room.

"Can you blame him though? I would turn for someone like that," I was curious about whom they were talking about so curious that any ideas of getting a shower left my head as I carried on pretending I was asleep and that I wasn't eavesdropping.

"Yeah but did you see the way he spoke to her, I tell you what the new girl has to be someone special to get him to even offer to eat lunch with him." It all clicked into place then, they were talking about me, I was the new girl who held Blaise's attention, the fact made me want to laugh. But instead of laughing and giving away the fact that I'd heard everything they said I began to wake, making a show by yawning loudly before stretching my arms above my head, standing and wiping away the sleep from the corners of my eyes.

"Good morning," I smiled at both girls who were just stood a few meters away from me.

"Morning," they muttered to me as they both glanced at the floor while I made my way towards my trunk at the end of the bed.

"Pardon me," I heard one of them call, causing me to stand straight noticing that the girl who spoke had long frizzy brown hair as well as rosy cheeks.

"How is it that you know Blaise Zabini?" she asked as the second girl backed away a little. I didn't respond straight away as I took out my uniform and wand, but once I had them lay out on my bed I turned towards them letting the Zabini smirk play across my lips.

"Didn't you know? I'm Hermione Zabini, you know the girl who has Blaise wrapped around their little finger," I tilted my head to the side as I waited for them to respond, but as the seconds ticked by I couldn't wait much longer as I picked up my belongings and headed towards the bathroom.

My hair was still curly from the night before, so not seeing the point in changing it I re-curled it with my wand before adding a fresh coat of make-up. Taking one last look in the mirror I pulled on my uniform, finding that a red and gold tie had been added, I did this before I slipped on my flats and exited the bathroom only to find the two girls were also changed and were continuing to look at the floor when re-entered.

"Honestly the fact that I'm a Zabini shouldn't shock you that much," I muttered before I took my bag and walked down the stairs muttering to myself as I went.

"I see someone's not a morning person," A perky voice caught my attention as I turned to see five people sat on the couch.

"I swear it's like they've never even considered the fact that Blaise was able to have a sibling, much less a sister," I complained as I walked towards them.

"It's not that-" one of the five answered in an adorable Irish accent, "it's the fact that Zabini can show he's actually human and can treat a girl with at least a little bit of respect, that's what surprises us," he gave me a small smile as they followed me out and down the hall.

"Is my brother really that bad?" I asked a little disappointed; I had hoped my house mates and Blaise would get along.

"He can be-" someone who reminded me of a skinnier version of B commented, "-but at least he doesn't call me mudblood," I flinched at the word.

"He's never believed in all that. None of our family has."

"By the way Hermione," I turned to see Harry walking at my side "That's Dean and Seamus apparently the two idiots that don't believe in introducing themselves," he stuck out his tongue when the two blushed but they didn't comment as we continued on our way towards the great hall.

"Hey Hermione," I heard Blaise call from the Slytherin table as soon as we walked in the hall, waving his arms above his head trying to catch my attention.

"Your brother's shouting you," Ron muttered.

"I know, excuse me," I smiled before stomping over to where he was sat smiling "What?!" I snapped trying to ignore the blonde that was once again watching me.

"Meeeoow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he laughed while I grabbed a bread roll and stuffed it into his mouth causing him choke.

"Not in the mood Blaise, so what do you want?" I asked again as he pulled it out and placed it back on his plate, wiping the drool that had formed in the corners or his lips.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" I raised an eyebrow as he sighed, "fine well I wanted to say sorry."

"What was that?" I asked a little smug having already heard him, it wasn't every day though that Blaise said sorry.

"I'm sorry for yesterday," he said louder causing some to turn and watch the exchange.

"Not good enough," I said shrugging "and you didn't need to shout it, I heard you the first time."

"Mione..." he started to whine.

"Don't Mione me," I leant in closer "or would you like Draco here to know about a certain fluffy thing you can't live without?" I asked.

"You wouldn't," He gasped.

"Oh we both know I would," I smirked "But if you don't want that out I suggest you be nicer to the Gryffindor's."

I watched as he thought about it, as his mind battled with the secret and with something that seemed so hard for him to do, but after a while he answered, "Fine," he huffed and I placed a kiss on his head.

"Love you Blaise," I called as I skipped away.

"You can be a bitch but love you too fi-fi," he called back and I grabbed another bread roll of the table closest to me and threw it at his head. God I hated that name, ask one stupid question when you're younger and suddenly they can't stop calling it you.

I wasn't hungry this morning, something about all that food last night had my stomach feeling fuller than it had the previous minute, so instead of sitting down and waiting for others to finish I took my schedule of McGonagall and headed out of the great hall and towards my first lesson.

I was right last night when I said the castle was enchanting, everything about it just had me amazed, it wasn't every day you saw pictures talk to one another or a ghost of two appear out of nowhere. "you know when Blaise first told me he had a sister I didn't believe him, then you were placed in Gryffindor and I knew it was bullshit, but now after that show I can see it," a smooth voice came from behind me and as I turned I saw Draco casually leaning against the wall outside the hall wearing a smile I knew spelt trouble.

"Excuse me?" I asked stopping to hear his answer.

"Well you're both as feisty as the other. You may not look the same but you certainly act like it," he shrugged coming closer to me.

"I can act like him it's inevitable really but I prefer not to act like a complete and utter twat," I began to walk again.

"I can see why, your saucy attitude fits you perfectly," he gave me a lopsided grin that would have had me swooning if not for Harry's words last night.

"And you just radiate confidence," I looked down at the map while rolling my eyes, it looked like the first lesson would be easy what with potions, looking to the side of the parchment to see that the room was down a flight of stairs and I'd missed them completely.

"What can I say," he stopped in front of me "I know what I want;" he sent me a wink.

"Too bad I don't go for cocky gits," I moved out of his way carrying on down the hallway.

"I'm sorry that probably was a cheesy thing to say," he caught up with my rather quickly, "At least let me help you find your lesson," he took the pieces of parchment before I could object and while his eyes began to scan line after line I started to tap my foot impatiently against the floor, "Huh looks like McGonagall gave Gryffindor's and Slytherin's the same lessons." He looked at his parchment to compare "Yep, unity I'm guessing but it's lucky for you that you will be able to stick to us instead of that lot."

"That lot-" we were now stood outside a door I was guessing was where potions would be held, "-happen to treat me better than anyone else has yet," I defended the people I hoped to call friends soon.

"Well that's just because you haven't got to know anyone else yet," He shot back.

"And that's because everyone's scared of my brother," yep I had him there.

"I'm not," he said simply.

"And how's you not being afraid going to help me to get to know others?" I wondered.

"Because you could get to know me," Others were approaching now along with the professor.

"Oh trust me Draco, I've heard what your 'getting to know' someone means and to be fair, doesn't sound all that pleasing," I smirked at the look on his face before walking in the room and sitting next to Harry.

"What's with Malfoy?" he whispered to me.

"Oh," I turned to where Harry was looking only to find Malfoy watching me, causing me to blush "I think I was the first person to turn him down," I answered and he coughed.

"Bloody hell bet he didn't take that too well," was the only answer he was able to give before the Professor entered the room.

"Good morning," he addressed the class.

"Morning," was the half-hearted reply he received.

"Well before we start I want to say welcome back or in Hermione's case welcome," Oh god. I placed my head on the table hearing Harry chuckle beside me. "Now today and over the next month you will be making polyjuice potion," Seriously? "I know you all know what that is which saves me a lecture. So all that is left is for me is to give you your partners, Malfoy and Zabini," I felt myself panic a little "I mean Blaise," Thank fuck for that. "Parkinson and Weasley, Seamus and Crabbe-" he carried on and I waited for my name – "Hermione Zabini and Potter," I looked beside me to see Harry grinning.

"Thank god for that, I'm normally placed with Malfoy or Zabini."

"But you are placed with Zabini," I smiled his way.

"You know what I mean," he picked up our books and placed them beside the bench.

"Turn to page three hundred and seventy-five and follow the instructions," and he just turned and walked away.

"Is he not going to talk us through it you know step by step?" I asked turning to the page I was given.

"Nope they expect us to do it alone," he shrugged. Good job I knew how to make it then.

"Right you go get the ingredients and I'll start," I rolled up my sleeves and began to first part of the potion, laughing and joking at some of the things Harry was coming out with until the bell rang signalling next lesson.

"You ready for Defence against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked as we walked together up two flights of stairs.

"Yeah, ever since Blaise told me about it I have wanted to see what it's about," and I really was excited to see what this class would bring and how it was different to what we were taught at Beauxbatons.

**A/N: God I want my bed and the stupid post man is doing my headin, ALL I WANT IS MY POST!**

**But anyway, thank you for everyone who reviewed means a lot, but for now I am going to go back to sleep, and yes it may be half 3 I don't care, I am soooooo verrrryyy tireeeedd..**

**See you next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


End file.
